starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gamorr
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Galov Sector | stelsel = Opoku System | zonnen = Opoku | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 380 dagen | rotatietijd = 28 uren | klasse = | diameter = 15.520 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Bossen Bergen Jungles | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Gamorreans Snoruuk Gamorrean Watch-Beast Quizzer Morrt | gemigreerde = | taal = Gamorrese | inwoners = 500 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= }} 250px|thumb|Gamorrean fort 250px|thumb|Gamorreans Gamorr was de thuisplaneet van de Gamorreans, gelegen in de Outer Rim. De planeet bezat een zeer aangenaam klimaat en een prachtige natuur, maar toch werd de planeet amper bezocht omwille van de oorlogszuchtige Gamorreans. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Gamorr lag in het westen van de Outer Rim in de Galov Sector op de Triellus Trade Route.. Het was de derde planeet in het Opoku System en had twee manen. Gamorr was bezaaid met bergen, bossen en jungles. De prominente levensvorm op de planeet waren de Gamorreans. Door het zeer aangename klimaat, ontstonden er tal van levensvormen, waaronder de Snoruuk. De frisse bossen bevatten geen levensvormen die groter waren dan een meter. Men vermoedde dat deze wezens eventueel door de Gamorreans lang geleden werden uitgeroeid. Cultuur Gamorr zou een perfecte trekpleister kunnen zijn voor toeristen met de herfstbossen, heldere rivieren en rustieke fungus weiden, maar elk document of boek zei om absoluut weg te blijven van Gamorr. Het probleem lag bij de inwoners van Gamorr, de Gamorreans. Hun voortdurende drang naar strijd en bloedvergieten maakte van Gamorr zeker en vast geen plezante rustplaats. Het jaar van de Gamorreans was volledig afgestemd op oorlog van de mannelijke exemplaren. In Slushtime trainden ze terwijl de zeugen de gewassen zaaiden, in Wartime plunderden en voerden ze oorlog, in Croptime hielpen ze met de oogst, herstelden ze van hun blessures of werden ze begraven en tijdens Coldtime bleven ze braafjes bij hun zeugen. De samenleving was georganiseerd volgens de verschillende matriarchale clans. De Council of Matrons was een bestuurlijk orgaan dat bestond uit de leidsters van de clans. De Gamorreans leefden vaak in versterkte burchten. De grootste import op Gamorr waren handwapens en het grootste exportproduct waren huurlingen. Gamorr had één kolonie, de nabijgelegen planeet Pzob. Deze verwezenlijking gaf zelfs aanleiding tot een spreekwoord dat duidde op een onmogelijke taak die niet kon verwezenlijkt worden. Dit spreekwoord luidde: “Gamorr can but a boar on Pzob, but we can’t ...”. Geschiedenis Vanaf het moment dat Gamorr werd ontdekt, vanaf het moment van de Great Hyperspace War, werden Gamorreans gebruikt als huurlingen en krijgers. Het eerste schip dat landde werd het doelwit van een oorlog tussen vijf clans. Na twee dagen kwam er een overwinnende clan uit de bus. In tegenstelling tot wat de crew van het schip dacht, begonnen de Gamorreans het schip kort en klein te slagen. Pas na zes gelijkaardige gevallen, besloot men om een sterk gewapende eenheid naar Gamorr te sturen en enkele Gamorreans gevangen te nemen. Tijdens de Great Sith War waren de Gamorreans al wijd verspreid in het universum. Niet alleen de Hutts maakten al gebruik van hun capaciteiten, tijdens deze oorlogsrijke jaren bloeide de export van Gamorrean strijders. Zowel de Mandalorians, de Krath en de Sith legers zochten de hulp van duizenden Gamorreans in hun strijd tegen de Republic. De Republic slaagde er echter in om de bezetters te verjagen zodat Gamorr in isolement kwam te staan tot na de Jedi Civil War. Tijdens de Dark Wars probeerden talloze Sith Lords naar de diensten van de Gamorreans te hengelen. Rond 1.002 BBY operereerde het Brotherhood of Darkness op Gamorr uit een Sith Academy op Gamorr. Er was ook een racecircuit voor Podracing op Gamorr dat werd gesponsord door de Hutts. Een circuit leidde onder andere door de ruïnes van de oude Carnuss Gorguul Citadel. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Gamorr praktisch genegeerd door de Republic, maar niet door de CIS dat duizenden Gamorreans inhuurde als huurlingen. De CIS misbruikte echter de Gamorreans want ze werden bij frontale aanvallen ingezet wat hun overlevingskansen op minder dan 8% bracht. De Hutts werden verontrust door deze interesse in de Gamorreans en eisten dat ze een aandeel voor de Hutts over lieten. De Trade Federation onderhandelde over een premie die de CIS betaalde aan de Hutts voor elke Gamorrean die werd gebruikt. Dit resulteerde in een beperkt bedrag voor de Hutts maar het kon hen wel geruststellen dat ze toch werden gecompenseerd. De Clone Wars kwamen nooit op Gamorr zelf, maar er waren wel enkele kleine veldslagen die rond Gamorr plaatsvonden. De CIS stichtte een basis op één van Gamorrs manen, maar na de Clone Wars werd deze ingenomen door piraten. De pogingen van het Empire om Gamorr te koloniseren faalden keer op keer. De Imperials verbleven in versterkte burchten, zoals Jugsmuk Station. Projecten als Native Management and Industrialization Service faalden volledig en het Empire liet de Gamorreans dan maar met rust en liet hen de planeet verlaten om beroepen uit te voeren als wachters, lijfwachten, huurlingen en buitenwippers. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: T-14 + Index *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamer 10 *Shinbone Showdown category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Sith Empire category:Leden van de Confederacy Categorie:Gamorr